Various devices and applications are available that allow persons to maintain records of scheduled meetings and events. Such devices and applications often include features that allow users to modify entries. For example, the time and/or place of scheduled meetings can be modified by the user by changing the appropriate field or fields containing such information. In addition, such applications also commonly provide for reminder and alarm features.
Project planning applications are also available that allow users to coordinate events comprising a larger overall project. More particularly, project planning applications can provide a central location in which a number of related events can be graphically juxtaposed with one another to assist planners in efficiently scheduling such events.
The scheduling of meetings can be complicated, because, by definition, meetings require the participation of two or more persons. The scheduling of meetings is further complicated where there are a large number of participants or where participants are located in different time zones. As a result, scheduling a meeting can be a time consuming and complicated task.
Oftentimes, it is necessary to reschedule meetings. For example, due to changes in travel plans, a user may need to reschedule a meeting to comply with the new travel schedule. Although a change in a single meeting can be accommodated by modifying related information, such as the scheduled date and time of the meeting, conventional application programs have been unable to identify a group of meetings needing to be rescheduled due to changes in travel plans or other events. As a result, users have had to reschedule each individual meeting within a group of related meetings needing to be rescheduled on an individual basis. In addition, application programs have been incapable of allowing users to make changes to groups of related meetings, and provide the user with an indication as to whether the proposed change to the group of meetings introduces scheduling or other conflicts. Application programs have also been unable to allow users to create other groups of meetings and allow the meetings to be manipulated by the grouping.